Going Outside
by AmericanHind
Summary: An AU ONESHOT of my current story, The Contagion. Should read that first. This is about a different meeting between my story's two love birds. What would happen between Rose and Lydia had they met differently? Mass Effect belongs to Bioware! Cover art courtesy of SiwaPyra!


A/N: And now for my 'what if? AU chapter.' I did something similar to this in the original _Red Asari_ story before my rewrite. It was pretty well liked, and now I wanted to do something similar until the next chapter cometh. Super sorry, but this AU has been stuck in my head for a while, and it's sort have taken over my mind. Again, sorry, and the next chapter will be out before you guys can say, "What that f-?"

Okay, plot: What would Rose's and Lydia's meeting have been like if they had not met until they were fifty, or fifteen in my asari canon? Would Lydia fall in love with her favorite asari, or would she be a different girl altogether? This is all due to the fact (that in this AU) that Liara was super protective of her red asari. She never let Rose leave the house without either her or Claire. On a side note, Benezia is not in this AU, making Rose an only child. (Sorry you Benezia lovers. Oh, and we'll see more of her later on in the main story, hopefully.) Without further ado, I present to you, "**_Going Outside_**."

000

Jaris had called earlier. She couldn't come over or have her over, either. Her parents were at some meeting for the day. And on a free weekend from school like this… Well that was just dandy. She was being sarcastic of course, what good was having a girlfriend when you couldn't ever _see_ her? Lydia had been going steady with Jaris for several months now. Everyone back at school had seen it coming. Two, self-absorbed, snotty girls who had terrorized their teachers and fellow classmates for years, were finally making out in the hallways. And Lydia did love it when they made out.

As she laid there on her bed, surfing the web and watching videos on her Omni-tool, Lydia was more bored than a salarian in a lingerie store. She groaned and dropped her arm. Her room was covered with posters of famous and gorgeous asari, and heavy rock music played loudly. Lydia sat up and huffed. She hated living out in the woods. It sucked. There was _nothing_ to do! No malls, no shops, and no _Jaris_. Lydia felt her stomach growl. Lydia rubbed her stomach and walked out the door from her room. Maybe there was something to eat in the kitchen…

Lydia stomped down the stairs and walked through the living room. She padded into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator in search for something good to eat. She made a face and opened a box of leftover cake from her grandma's birthday. She fished out a slice and bit into it. Edible. Lydia grabbed a soda to go with the cake and turned around on her heel. Her eyes rolled before her mother even began the lecture.

"Really?" Nija asked. "Really?"

"Really _what_, Mom?" Lydia sighed.

"This is how you're going to spend your weekend?" Nija asked. "Inside, eating junk food? You'll be fat by the end of the month!"

"Mom, come on-?" Lydia groaned.

"Ah!" Nija snapped. "No way. No daughter of mine is going to waste away inside with a day like _this _out there!"

"I've been doing pretty well so far," Lydia muttered.

"What was that?" Nija asked sweetly. "Is… Is that the sound of someone who wants to lose her Omni-tool for two weeks? Is… Is _that _what I hear? Cause I swear-!"

"By the Goddess, Mom!" Lydia moaned. "Just leave me alone!" Deep within the house, a deep, grizzled voice called,

"Listen to your mother, _young lady_!" Lydia froze. Arguing with mom was one thing… but Dad? Dad didn't take shit from anyone, especially _Lydia_.

"Eat you cake, drink your soda," Nija said, "But in ten minutes, I want you outside! And give me your Omni-tool. Go swim in the river or something, take a run!" Lydia groaned yet again, and forked over the tool. Nija watched with narrowed eyes as Lydia ate her food and drank her drink as slowly as possible, just to be a smartass. Finally, when she was done, Nija pointed up to Lydia's bedroom. "Bathing suit, shorts, t-shirt, sneakers, _now_." Lydia moaned for the umpteenth time and stomped upstairs, ignoring the smug smile on her mother's face.

000

Rose ran into the garage and jumped onto her father's back. They both laughed and Shepard spun around. No matter how big Rose got, Shepard always managed to do this. Shepard set Rose down and smooched her cheek.

"Watcha working on, Daddy?" Rose asked.

"Ah, just drinking a beer," Shepard said, "and looking through some old shit." Liara was in town for the day, leaving the two of them alone. With Liara gone, Shepard could drink a beer, cuss, and get into devious activities with Rose, usually not allowed by the overprotective mother. Rose usually freaked without her mother around, but with her just in town, they all figured Rose would be fine. And so far, she was. The garage door was wide open, letting the warm, spring breeze flow in. Rose stared longingly outside. She so wished to go out. It was not as if she was not allowed, but she always had to have either Daddy or Mamma with her. She loved their company, but sometimes a little alone time to explore was not such a bad thing.

"What old shit?" Rose asked. Another great thing about alone time with dad. She didn't care if Rose swore as long as it wasn't at her, or in front of family.

"Memorabilia," Shepard said. She pulled a cardboard box out from the corner and tore off the top. She swigged her beer and dug around inside. She laughed and brought out an old picture. "Looky here, Rosemary. It's Mamma!" Rose took the photo and grinned. It was a picture of Liara's first time aboard the Normandy SR-1. She had huge eyes and even in the picture, looked to be trembling and walked with tentativeness.

"She's beautiful even then, huh?" Rose asked, handing the picture back.

"Yep," Shepard grinned. "Stole my heart the minute I met her. Just like you." Rose looked down bashfully and looked outside the garage. Shepard caught the look and sat down on the hard floor of the garage. "You wanna go for a walk?"

"No," Rose said with a shake.

"Alone?" Shepard grinned. Rose snapped her vision to her father.

"Really?!" Rose gasped. "I can go out alone?!" Shepard nodded.

"You can," Shepard said. "But here's the deal: Mamma's going to be back at about nine o'clock tonight. I want you home, and showered by _seven_." Rose flung her arms around her father.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy!" Rose giggled. "Yes!" Shepard loved seeing her daughter like this, grinning and jumping up and down in excitement. It was worth risking a night on the couch.

"Where are you going first?" Shepard asked.

"C-can I take the canoe?" Rose asked, gesturing to the brown wooden boat hanging over the cars. Shepard raised a brow.

"You think you can carry that thing, plus oars, down to the river?" Shepard asked.

"Yes," Rose grinned. "Biotics." Shepard nodded with understanding. She stood and stretched.

"Okay, baby girl," Shepard said. "It's one o'clock now. Means you have six hours to explore and swim. Not a peep of this, yeah? Swimming suit, shorts, t-shirt, sneakers, _now_." Rose hugged her beloved father and kissed her joyfully. Rose sprinted into the house and bounded up the stairs.

000

Lydia had her hands shoved into her pockets as she walked up the gravel road, staring at the spot just ahead of her the whole way. She grumbled to herself about something along the lines of, '_So_, unfair…' and kicked at a rock ahead of her. The sun was annoyingly pleasant and the wind felt nice. It was annoying because her mother was right. And Lydia hated it when mother was right. She had gotten into a pair of white shorts, a short red t-shirt that showed off her belly button, and running shoes. Her two piece black swimming suit was underneath, being worn for the first time. Lydia didn't swim. Sure, she looked freaking hot in it, but she just never wore it. Jaris couldn't swim anyway, so that was also a factor. Lydia looked into the woods on her right. She stopped walking and looked as in as deep as she could. The tall trees were green and the avian creatures chirped happily. Lydia huffed and walked into the woods, headed for the river and, eventually, the lake.

000

Rose ran bare foot across the pavement of the driveway and into the woods. Suspended above her was the canoe, engulfed in red energy. Rose had grabbed her khaki shorts, and white tank top with the N7 logo above the right breast. The wind felt amazing on her skin, and she could not wait to get into the water. Her two piece white swim suit was underneath. Rose giggled to herself as she ran through ferns and tall grass and jumped a fallen log, still managing to keep the canoe suspended. On her head was the conical rain hat she had gotten on their family's trip to Taiwan over on Earth. That had been a treat! Rose had explored so much with her mother and father, experiencing all new kinds of information. The hat was plain white with a red rim. It was one of Rose's favorites. Rose saw the river through the bushes and hurtled over them. Rose landed and chucked the canoe into the water. It landed with a splash, and in followed the oar. She jumped in and grabbed the oar. She pushed downstream and as she passed, plucked a long piece of sweet grass from the bank. She placed it between her teeth and sat back in the boat. She crossed her legs and wriggled her toes. Rose grinned and dipped the hat low over her eyes. Now, a leisurely ride to the lake! Rose sighed with content and set the oar down. The canoe rode the current down, and Rose lay back against the stern and crossed her arms. This was going to be great!

000

_Thirty minutes later…_

000

Lydia had been walking through these disgusting woods for at least a half hour, and was now only hearing the river. Lydia sighed with relief and wiped sweat from her brow. Goddess, this was terrible. A gnat buzzed in Lydia's 'ear' and she swatted it away. Lydia growled and swung at a fly, then another gnat, then the same fly. Lydia fried them with a quick snap of biotic power and jumped from the woods. Lydia grinned down at the river and leaned down to take her shoes off. Then, Lydia froze.

A boat of some kind gently floated down the river, and its sole passenger nearly gave Lydia a heart attack. She wore khaki shorts, a white tank top, and had no shoes or socks. A strange hat sat low on her head, obscuring her face. Her… her skin… it... it was red! Lydia's face turned from terror into wonder. She sat on her haunches and watched the long stem of sweet grass that stuck out from under the hat. It bounced up and down a tiny bit, and Lydia knew it was being chewed on. By what, though? Was this some kind of monster? _No, Stupid, not a monster!_ But who was that?! It had the body of a woman, judging from her shapely form, but that skin! Lydia crouched on the bank, and the boat floated just in front of her. Lydia bit her lip. She stood and cried,

"Hey!" There was a female shriek and the red figure fell into the water. Lydia gasped and pulled her shirt off. She kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her shorts. Lydia jumped into the water and began swimming for the boat to help the girl. Yes, she was definitely a girl. Lydia snatched the funny hat from the water and tossed it into the boat. The water was heavenly warm. Lydia swam to where the girl had disappeared and reeled back as she emerged from the water. Lydia's breath hitched. She was a red asari…

000

Rose stared at the girl in shock. Rose was awed by her beauty. Her violet skin was sparkling in the water, her purple eyes seemed to reflect all light that shone on them, and her body… it was… well, yeah. The closest description Rose could think of was Goddess-like. Very athletic. Rose treaded water and was barely aware of her canoe disappearing downstream. Rose couldn't even speak. This girl was her age! She had never met… Goddess, what must she had been thinking of her? Mamma had never said what to do in a situation like this…

"W-what are you?" The girl asked in awe. Rose tried not to take that statement to heart, knowing that the question was perfectly valid. But… still. It hurt. Rose glanced over at the canoe. The girl seemed to catch on. "Oh! Your boat! I'll go get it!" Before Rose could make an attempt to speak, the girl swam off after the canoe. Rose watched after her in shock. _Who… who was that? Did… did anyone else live around here? _The violet girl came back tugging the boat behind her, and Rose just stared.

"So… W-who are you?" The girl asked. Rose stared some more. "Um… hello? Can you understand me? Who… are… you?" Rose swallowed hard and didn't answer. She… she just didn't know what to say. It was such a simple question… The girl looked back and forth and held up a hand in the water. "Don't move!" The girl swam to the bank, grabbed her clothes and tossed them into the boat. The girl swam back out and climbed in without permission. Rose gulped and slowly got in herself.

"Sorry I scared you," the girl said, sitting with her legs crossed. "Who are you? _What_ are you?" Rose pulled at the collar of her soaked shirt nervously.

"Rose," Rose squeaked. "T-that's my n-name." The girl nodded and stared at Rose intently.

"Rose…" she whispered. "Huh."

Rose softly stammered, "W-w-who a-are you?" The girl looked up.

"Lydia," Came a reply. "Are… are you like that all over?" Rose looked down and forced tears away. This was so embarrassing. She was now beginning to understand what Mamma had said. People were very judgmental. Rose settled for a tiny nod. "Wow… you're pretty freaky looking!" The girl laughed at her. Rose's eyes welled with tears. "Were you born like that? Or were you _grown_?" Rose's face darkened and her hands flowed with energy. Lydia gasped, and before she could laugh one more time, Rose shoved her and her clothes out of the boat. The girl stared at her in shock from the water, and Rose paddled away. She wasn't going to let that mean girl ruin her day. She was just going to forget about Lydia.

000

Lydia watched in shock as Rose left her behind. Lydia stared after her, and stared at the spot where she disappeared long after she was gone. It only then occurred to her what she had said. Lydia had said things like that before but had never given it that much thought in the past. Only now did she realize how much that hurt people's feelings. Lydia bit her lip and collected her now soaked clothes and shoes. Lydia swam to the bank and began to run after the girl.

000

Rose smiled when she finally made it to the lake. She shored the canoe and peeled her soaking wet clothes off of her, setting them on the side of the boat to dry in the sun. Rose stretched in her white bikini and sprinted into the water. This was water she could enjoy. It was warm, and the sun above her made the water sparkle. The waves on the lake went back and forth, washing up all sorts of shells and other objects onto the beach. Rose stood waist deep in the water and skipped around. This was heaven! Far out into the lake, she could see a few islands. Rose grinned. She would explore those later.

"Hey!" Rose froze as a voice called out behind her. It was that Lydia girl. Rose turned and saw the girl staring at her. Without the water up to their shoulders, they both got a good look at each other in their bikinis. Rose felt the girl's eyes trailing up and down her body, and it made her very uncomfortable. The girl wore a black bikini that left nothing to the imagination. If Rose didn't feel so hurt from her, she would have drooled all over the place.

"L-leave me alone," Rose said. The girl set her stuff in Rose's boat again and raced to her. Lydia waded up to Rose and said,

"Listen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I was just…"

"Just what…?" Rose asked. Lydia looked at her sheepishly.

"I was just wanting to know more about you is all," Lydia said. Rose fidgeted with her hands in front of her, and looked down. "Who are you? I mean… where do you live and stuff?" What should she say? Would Mamma get mad if Rose talked to this girl? She shouldn't even be out her on her own… Daddy had let her but… maybe Mamma was right? Still… the girl had apologized.

"I… I live u-up t-the road," Rose mumbled. "Baker Road." The girl gasped.

"Me too!" Lydia said earnestly. "I live around where you fell out of your boat. Just a short walk in the woods!" Rose nodded gently, desperately wishing to be rid of this girl and to go back to enjoying herself. "Why haven't I met you before?" Rose shrugged.

"Mamma's pretty protective," Rose said softly. Lydia gasped.

"There's more of you?!" Rose frowned and looked down. "Oh! Wait, no I didn't mean it like that-!"

"My Mamma's a normal asari," Rose muttered. "My daddy is human." Lydia swallowed.

"I'm sorry… Rose," Lydia said. "I didn't mean to insult you." Rose didn't answer, settling for standing with her head hung low, and her eyes cast down. Lydia stood in front of her anxiously, not about to let her go about her day. Rose just did not want to be here. She wanted to go and have fun. All this girl wanted to do was ask questions. "So… your Mom doesn't let you outside much?"

"Not alone…" Rose mumbled. "Today was s-supposed to b-be my first day out _alone_."

"Why doesn't your mom let you out?" Lydia asked. Rose grimaced. The girl didn't take the hint.

"Because people like to judge," Rose said softly. "You've already insulted me several times…" It was Lydia's turn to swallow hard, and look anywhere but Rose's face.

"I said I was sorry…" Lydia mumbled. Rose stayed quiet. "So… no offense, but… why is your skin red?" Rose thought that the question sounded very sincere, without a hint of venom. Rose pursed her lips and looked back up.

"I was cloned from a monster," Rose whispered.

"W-what monster?" Lydia asked. Rose looked down again.

"A… An Ardat-Yakshi," Rose mumbled. Lydia gasped again and took a tentative step back.

"Y-you're an-?"

"No," Rose muttered. "I can't kill people by melding with them. Not that anyone would let me that close anyway. All I have is my mother and father, and that suits me just fine." Lydia glanced back and forth.

"No one else?" Lydia asked. "No friends…?"

"No," Rose mumbled darkly. "Why would anyone let _this_ touch them?" Rose lifted an arm. "Or this?" Rose tapped her forehead. "I don't _need_ anyone else." Lydia looked down shyly.

"I would," Lydia said. Rose's breathing hitched. "Y-you can touch me, i-if I can touch you." Rose wondered what Mamma would do in a situation like this? What should Rose do? Was what Lydia was offering, an invitation? Or just some cruel, fake promise made by a cruel person? Rose slowly lifted her left arm, for she was a lefty, and placed the palm flat out. She shut her eyes and looked away. She didn't want to see Lydia's smirk. Rose waited for a few heart pounding moments. Was Lydia even going to touch her? No… Rose should just-

Rose gasped as a palm flattened itself against her own. Rose looked up and saw Lydia looked at her with wide eyes. Lydia pushed her fingers through Rose's and laced their hands together. Lydia was very smooth, at least on her hands. The mini scales that covered an asari's body were barely evident. Then, Rose whimpered softly as Lydia ran her other hand up Rose's arm, feeling her skin.

"This is so beautiful…" Lydia whispered to herself, just loud enough for Rose to hear. Lydia was so focused on Rose's arm, she didn't see Rose's shocked look.

"D-d-did y-you just s-say… _beautiful_?" Rose asked softly. Lydia looked up with her eyes.

"Yes," Lydia answered, "I did." Rose wasn't sure what happened then. It was as if Lydia changed right before her eyes. To Rose, she was no longer some rude asari with no concern for other's feelings, but was now a beautiful one who was just curious. Curious about Rose. Curious and wanting to learn more. Lydia gently released Rose's arm but kept her hand firmly in Rose's. Rose was slightly surprised by her strong grip. On the outside, while athletic looking, Lydia did not look super strong. Her grip said otherwise, so there was no letting go on Rose's part.

"Will you tell me more about you?" Lydia asked. Rose looked into those big, shining eyes and felt something spark inside. Rose was nodding before she could speak, and speaking before she could think.

000

Lydia had her hand in the red asari's grasp while they sat on the edge of the boat, which Rose called a 'canoe.' Lydia was utterly fascinated by her. As Rose began to talk about a trip to earth with her parents, Lydia began to not listen. She watched Rose's scarlet lips move and talk, surer now than before. Her skin still shone from the water on her very athletic legs, stomach, and arms. Rose's body was magnificent, but she did have a point: Her skin pretty much denied any sort of good first impression. Lydia accidently cut in to Rose's story and blurted out,

"You look very athletic for someone who doesn't get out much." Rose stopped talking and looked down bashfully.

"My… my dad is a soldier," Rose said. "Or… she was one. I asked her to train me."

"Train you?" Lydia asked.

"To be a soldier," Rose said. "I want to… never mind."

"No, go ahead," Lydia encouraged. "What is it?"

"I… I…" Rose blushed a deep shade of red. "I want to be a commando." Lydia had to bite her tongue to refrain from laughing. She knew girls at school who talked about wanting to be in the commandos, and she made fun of them every day. Still, Lydia didn't think that Rose would appreciate anymore teasing.

"That's… that's cool," Lydia shrugged. "Anyways, you look really… err, strong."

"It's not as if I never get outside," Rose defended. "Just never on my own before."

"Judging by the throw you gave me earlier," Lydia smirked, "I'd think you could take care of yourself pretty well."

"That's not the point," Rose said. "The last asari I ran into, an adult when I was in the city with mamma, ran away screaming at the sight of me. I can protect myself but…"

"Does everyone run away?" Lydia asked gently. Rose slowly lifted her head and looked directly at her.

"Not everyone," Rose mumbled. Lydia felt her cheeks flush, something that she had never done before. Lydia was surprised at herself. No one could make her blush. But Rose just did…

"Not everyone is as nice as me," Lydia shrugged with a smile. It was very hypocritical of her to say, seeing as she was something of a bully.

"I guess not…" Rose murmured. Lydia noticed that Rose was bouncing her knee nonstop and looking out to the islands in the lake.

"You want to go don't you?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah," Rose answered, "But if you want to talk some more…"

"No, that's fine," Lydia shrugged. She stood and let go of Rose's hand, then turned to grab her stuff. "I better just let you go have your fun." Rose looked up at her and the hand that had been in Lydia's brushed over Rose's cheek.

"You have to go?" Rose asked, standing as well. Lydia thought she heard a bit of poutiness in that question.

"My mom forced me to come out here," Lydia said, "She took my Omni-tool. I've taken a dip and walked around a bit, so she should give it back. Jaris has probably texted me by now…"

"Who's Jaris?" Rose asked softly, scratching her arm nervously and looking rather small.

"My girlfriend," Lydia answered.

"Y-your _g-girlfriend_?" Rose asked with wide eyes. "You have a _girlfriend_?" Lydia looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"What, you think I couldn't have one?" Lydia asked accusingly. Rose shook her head rapidly.

"N-no, that's not what I meant!" Rose whimpered.

"What did you mean, then?" Lydia asked. Rose gulped.

"I… I'm sorry, it's just I don't have much experience with… this," Rose said, gesturing to Lydia. "You're the first girl I have talked to my age before." Lydia's gaze softened.

"Sorry for snapping at you," Lydia sighed. Rose shrugged.

"It's nothing," Rose answered. "So… d-do you _have_ to go?"

"Well…" Lydia said softly, "I guess not. I mean… What do you want to do?" Rose turned and pointed out to the islands.

"We could explore together," Rose suggested. "Those islands could have some animals on em.'" Lydia smirked.

"Explore?" Lydia asked. Rose turned back to her and, for the first time, Lydia saw her grin. Lydia's breathing stopped at the sight of the dazzling smile. The pearly white teeth sparkled and her lips were pulled back. Rose's eyes sparkled on her innocent face. Lydia stopped thinking of Jaris entirely.

"Please…?" Rose pleaded with her wonderful smile. She took both of Lydia's hands and gave them tiny shakes. Lydia found herself laughing and stepping close.

"Sure," Lydia said. She was so close, she could see the tiny indents of the scales on Rose's skin. Rose was about her height, maybe a tad taller. Taller, Lydia liked.

"Come on!" Rose giggled, pulling Lydia to the water. Lydia's heart about stopped at the giggle that came from Rose. It was simply beautiful. What the hell was happening, though? She had never been infatuated with anyone so quickly before and never another species… was Rose another species? No, she was asari… Still, Lydia wondered if Rose was so disarming because she was cloned from an Ardat-Yakshi? Maybe she couldn't kill people, but what if the powers of attraction were there? But then, would Lydia even be wondering this if they were?

000

"Come on, Lydia!" Rose giggled. She was sitting on her butt in a sand bar next to one of the islands. The island was not very large, with merely several large trees on it. Eventually, their feet had gotten tired, and they both retreated to the lake again. Rose had been the first to see the sandbar and had immediately ran out, sinking into the warm water. Lydia grinned and hurtled into the lake before crawling over and sitting next to Rose. After two hours of swimming and exploring, they were both exhausted.

"Here," Lydia panted. "Goddess… you're hard to keep up with…" Rose grinned bashfully and replied,

"I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"You don't mind that you didn't get to do it alone?" Lydia asked.

"Not at all," Rose answered. "This has been great!"

"Good," Lydia nodded. Before Rose could say another word, Lydia rested her head on Rose's shoulder. Rose flustered like mad and nervously scooted closer, so that their legs pressed against each other. Lydia wrapped an arm around Rose's waist and snuggled even closer.

"So…" Rose said tentatively. "You… you have a girlfriend huh?"

"Yep," Lydia replied smoothly. "It's not, uh, set in stone though."

"It's not?" Rose asked.

"Nothing is set in stone, Rose," Lydia said with a smile. Rose's stomach fluttered.

"So… um, what are you doing later?" Rose asked.

"Why do you ask?" Lydia purred.

"I… Well, we have a home theater in my basement," Rose said, "I… Well, I can't drive us into town just yet, but we could go see a movie there if you wanted to?" Lydia sighed,

"I dunno, Rose… I have a girlfriend."

"I thought it wasn't set in stone?" Rose asked, trying to play along. Lydia gave her an impressed look.

"Touché," Lydia grinned. "So… where do you live again?"

000

Shepard was watching a movie in the living room when Rose came back, with a sexy violet asari trailing beside her. She was young, but even Shepard did a double take. Shepard lifted her feet off of the table (which was taboo when Liara was home) and set her beer down as her daughter came in, and the violet girl gasped.

"I know you!" she said in astonishment.

"Err, hi," Shepard said. "Uh, Rose? Who's this?"

"This is Lydia, Daddy," Rose said. "I met her on my way to the lake."

"Y-you're Commander Shepard!" Lydia gasped. "Rose! You didn't say-!"

"Sorry," Rose smiled shyly. "I don't really think about her title much. I just know her as the best dad in the universe." Shepard cringed inside. If Rose was trying to impress this girl, calling Shepard 'Daddy' and saying_ that_ was not helping her case. Still, the violet asari didn't seem to notice.

"Nice to meet you," Shepard said nervously, holding out her hand. "Err, you're the Warren kid right?"

"That's right!" Lydia gasped, nervously taking Shepard's hand. "Y-you know me?"

"I met you when you were just a baby," Shepard smiled. "Your parents and us used to be friends."

"What stopped you?" Lydia asked.

"Mamma's really protective," Rose shrugged.

"Hey, now," Shepard warned, "It's not all her fault. Lydia, we just wanted some time alone. Unfortunately, that time stretched farther than we liked. We don't talk to our neighbors much anymore. How are your parents, anyway?"

"There good, I guess," Lydia shrugged. "I mean, Mom is pregnant again."

"No sh… I mean, really?" Shepard grinned. "Good for her."

"Yeah I guess," Lydia said rolling her eyes.

"Daddy, is it okay if we go watch a vid downstairs?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead," Shepard nodded. "Err, your mom is going to be home in a few hours so… Lydia you staying for dinner?"

"Can I?" Lydia grinned.

"Sure, I think I can make something," Shepard nodded, rubbing the back of her neck. "Rose and I usually eat frozen pizza when Mom's gone, so… that ok?"

"That's good… I think…" Lydia said nervously. "Um… What's pizza?" Shepard and Rose both gasped.

"Okay, you are definitely staying for dinner!" Shepard growled. "_How dare you come in my house and say that…"_

"You'll fall in love, Lydia," Rose said earnestly. Lydia laughed nervously.

"Haven't I already?" Lydia said under her breath, just loud enough for Shepard to hear.

"Hey, Rose why don't you go pick a movie?" Shepard asked. "I want to talk to Lydia about some things." Rose knew that tone and nodded. She grinned at her new friend and ran downstairs. Shepard turned to Lydia.

"In love, huh?" Shepard asked.

"You heard that?" Lydia gasped. "How did you-?"

"You had better not be playing her," Shepard said darkly. Lydia blinked.

"W-what?" Lydia asked.

"You heard me," Shepard growled. "Rose is a beautiful person, and easily offended. If you are playing her and all of this is some sick joke on a girl who has never heard of the word 'fair'… Well, let's just say I earned my marksmanship medal in training. I may be rusty, but I won't hesitate." Lydia paled and shook her head.

"I'm not playing her," Lydia said. "I swear." Shepard looked her up and down and crossed her arms.

"Get going then," Shepard nodded. "Rose is waiting for you." Shepard watched as the girl scampered down the stairs after Rose. Shepard nodded to herself and picked up her beer. She threw her head back and took a long swig. Shepard hopped back onto the couch and smiled.

"My baby girl finally has a friend…"

000

Shepard, Rose, and Lydia were all laughing, and having a good time eating around six o'clock. Lydia had indeed fallen in love with pizza, and was on her fourth heaping slice. Rose and Shepard laughed as Lydia bit into the slice, pulled back, and watched the long, stringy cheese stretch. Shepard and Rose froze mid heave, both hearing a skycar pull into the garage.

"She's not supposed to be home for two more hours!" Shepard gasped. "Lydia! Go away!"

"Wait, what?" Lydia asked, swallowing. "Am I not supposed to be here?"

"Mamma doesn't know I left home alone!" Rose said, fear in her eyes. "Oh, no! No, no, no, no!" Lydia was beginning to get scared. What kind of person was Ms. T'Soni like? Shepard and Rose seemed to be very afraid of making her mad.

"Oh, shit!" Shepard cried, pulling her hair. She grabbed her beer bottles and threw them into the trash. She snatched Lydia's plate away, and Rose began to push her to the door.

"Go, go, go!" Rose cried. All of a sudden, the door to the garage door opened and in walked one of the most beautiful asari Lydia had ever seen.

"Mamma's home!" she called, setting her purse on the counter. "Hope you don't mind! Did you save some-?" the woman froze as she turned and saw Shepard and Rose trying to push Lydia out the back door. No one moved, and Lydia could literally see the chill spread through the air. Ms. T'Soni stepped forward slowly, one step at a time, and her look, though smiling, was menacing. She came to a stop in the kitchen doorway and placed a hand on her cocked hip.

"Who is this?" she asked. Shepard immediately let go of Lydia and stepped away. Lydia couldn't believe it. There really was a person in the galaxy who could make Commander Shepard shiver with fear.

"Mamma…" Rose smiled. "You're home!" Rose let go of Lydia's arm and ran to her mother like a ten year old. She flung her arms around Ms. T'Soni and kissed her gently. The woman returned the kiss and placed an arm around Rose's shoulders.

"Uh, Liara!" Shepard grinned nervously. "You're uh… you're home early!"

"Yes, Shiala's daughter got sick so she had to go home," Liara answered. "And… must I repeat myself?" Lydia forced a smile and walked right up to the woman, earning a gasp from Rose and Shepard at her boldness. Lydia offered a hand and made a dazzling smile.

"Hello, you must be Ms. T'Soni," Lydia said cheerfully, "My name is Lydia Warren."

"She is-" Rose began but Lydia cut her off saying,

"I am Rose's best friend." Rose's smile was not unseen by Liara. Liara released Rose's hand and offered Lydia a cold smile. She took her hand and shook it firmly.

"Are you now?" Liara asked. "And may I ask how you two met each other?" There was a long silence.

"We met down the river," Rose said.

"Was your father present?" Liara asked, though Lydia was sure she already knew the answer.

"Err, no," Shepard said. "Nope. I was not."

"I see…" Liara chuckled coldly. "Oh, I am away for one day and everything runs amok. What time is it? Six? It's getting late. Maybe it's time for Lydia to go home. I will drive you." Lydia knew that that maybe was actually an order and nodded respectfully.

"Alright," Lydia smiled. "Thank you for the pizza, Ms. Shepard. It was delicious."

"Mamma, can I go with you while you drop Lydia off?" Rose asked, with big eyes. "Please?" Liara gave a curt nod and gestured to the door. Rose took Lydia's hand and led her out. As Liara turned, she took Shepard's shoulder into a death grip, causing the human to wince.

"We'll talk later," Liara whispered in Shepard's ear.

"Yes, ma'am," Shepard said with a paled face. Liara was the only woman in the world who could speak to her like that. Or make her tremble with fear for that matter.

000

Rose and Lydia talked in earnest on the drive to Lydia's house from the backseat of the skycar. Rose was let down that Lydia could not stay longer, but knew she was getting off easy. Mamma wasn't one to raise her voice at her, or punish her very hard, but Liara knew that a cold shoulder for a day was torture enough. When they finally arrived at Lydia's house, a look from Liara to Lydia gave the girl the signal to get out.

"Bye, Rose," Lydia said, hugging the red asari. "I've had such a great day! See you around."

"Bye, Lydia," Rose mumbled. "Thanks for being so nice to me." Lydia nodded and got out of the car, stepping into the warm springtime air. Lydia backed up to her house, and Rose shut the car door. Lydia waved and Rose return it, as Liara began to pull forward. Suddenly, Lydia cried,

"Wait!" Liara stopped and Rose rolled the window down. Lydia leaned in through the window and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the day, Rose," she whispered. "Goodbye. If you can… meet me at the lake tomorrow." Lydia pressed her lips against Rose's cheek one more time and ran to her house. Rose touched her cheek where Lydia had kissed her, and looked to her Mamma. Liara grimaced and pulled forward. Rose didn't take her eyes off of Lydia's house until they were in the air. Rose slid into the passenger seat and looked over.

"Are you mad, Mamma?" Rose asked. Liara readjusted in her seat and shrugged.

"Why did you have to go out alone?" Liara asked.

"I wanted to explore," Rose answered.

"Your father could not have been with you?" Liara asked.

"I… well I wanted to go alone for once," Rose said, "I wanted to be a big girl. And… and I know you just don't want me to get hurt Mamma, I know! But… I… I don't think I will be harmed out there." Liara slowly nodded with her jaw clenched. Rose and her mother did not talk again until the car was settled in their driveway and they were both inside. Liara dropped her keys on the counter and saw Shepard peeking around the corner. Liara sighed, and as Rose walked by with her head hung low, she grabbed the girl and brought her into a loving embrace.

"I just want you safe, Little Wing," Liara whispered. "I swear to you. I am not mad, alright?"

"Alright," Rose said into Liara's chest.

"You can go and meet Lydia at the lake," Liara said. Rose gasped and kissed her mother.

"Oh, thank you Mamma!"

"After! After, you do your chores," Liara said. "Okay?"

"Okay, I'll do them first, promise!" Rose giggled. Liara smiled and kissed Rose on the forehead.

"Go get ready for bed," Liara ordered, "And we'll all watch a vid." Rose nodded eagerly and pecked Liara's cheek. She raced upstairs and Shepard slinked out of the darkness. Liara fixed her with a pointed glare.

"What?" Shepard groaned. "She was giving me the puppy eyes! How could I say no?"

"By saying no," Liara said dryly. Shepard dropped her head.

"I'll go get the couch ready…" Shepard muttered. She walked past Liara, but the asari pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"I have to let her grow up eventually," Liara said seriously, "But I don't have to yet."

"You're not mad?" Shepard grinned hopefully.

"I'm furious," Liara growled. "Now go pick a vid. A _good_ one, not those B-movies that you _usually_ decide on."

000

Lydia woke up early that next morning. She checked her Omni-tool, and saw a message from Jaris. Lydia rolled her eyes and tossed the thing into the closet. Lydia got up and grabbed another swimsuit that she owned. She put those on under her normal clothes and ran out of her room. The sun was just rising. Lydia ran into the kitchen, and grabbed some fruit and water. Nija was sitting at the table, eating cereal.

"What are you doing up so early?" Nija asked, utter shock on her face. "Are you eating healthy, too?" Lydia nodded and grinned. And then, for the first time in years, she pecked her mother on the cheek. Nija gasped and smiled with joyful surprise. "J-jaris called, she was wondering if you wanted to go over?"

"No thanks," Lydia said. She ran to the front door and called, "I thought I would go outside!"

000

A/N: Thanks for reading this! Your patience is much appreciated! By the time this is posted, the next chapter should be ready too. So, we will be continuing on with the main story now! I hope you enjoyed, "Going Outside!" I like AU's of my story, seeing how things might also have ended up in my character's lives! Thank you again, and I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
